Graveyard Greetings
by Whispered Melodies
Summary: Why Nico was in England he didn't know. What he did know, was that shouting at a gravestone while brandishing a knife, in the mortal world or in the divine world was not usually considered normal. ONESHOT


**Graveyard Greetings**

**This just randomly popped into my head. It is a ONESHOT! I got some of the inspiration from another story.**

Nico was walking around in yet another graveyard. He was England,. He wasn't sure why he had shadow-traveled to England in the first place, but he was there now. He liked graveyards. They didn't creep him out at all, partially because he was awesome like that, and partially because of who his father is. It was a relatively quiet night until he heard something odd.

'When did I give you permission to do that! How dare you kiss me!' a girl's voice with a faint British accent yelled.

'My apologies, Lady Kane. I must go tend to things in the Duat.' a boys voice replied. He add an accent too though Nico couldn't recognize it.

'You! You're so insufferable! You complete jerk!' the girl kept on yelling.

Nico looked past the gravestones. There was a girl wearing weird linen clothes. She had bright streaks down one side of her caramel coloured hair. She was wearing combat boots and brandishing a black knife. To add to the picture, she was yelling at a gravestone. Mortal or divine world, that usually wasn't normal.

He stepped out and brandished his own weapon. Three feet of deadly Stygian Iron. 'Put the knife down!' he said in a commanding voice.

She whirled around and immediately her face got angrier. 'Anubis?' she asked. 'What do you want?' reaching towards her pack.

'Who? Never mind! I asked you first. Start talking monster.' he said coldly.

'I'm not a demon!' she protested angrily. 'You're the one pulling out swords on young girls. if anything you're the demon!'

She had a point. He didn't lower his sword. 'Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine.' he bargained.

Her eyes narrowed but she responded anyway. 'Sadie Kane, Restorer of the Old Ways, Egyptian Magician and Former Host of Isis.'

She probably said that to impress him and it worked. 'Nico di Angelo, only son of the God of Death.'

She shook her head in denial. 'That's not right. Carter's the only son of Osiris.'

Now Nico was really confused. 'Who said anything about Osiris? I'm talking about Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Ring any bells?'

She frowned. 'Hades? That's Greek isn't it? Amos said something about that.'

Nico had no idea who Amos was. 'Osiris is Egyptian. I thought the Egyptian Gods faded ages ago.'

'No. Their still here. I was the host of Isis. They need hosts to anchor themselves outside of the Duat. My brother Carter hosted Horus.' she said.

'The Greek Gods are alive too. They live on Mt. Olympus in-' Nico began.

'-Manhattan! That's why Amos didn't want us to go there. He said something about having other gods, but I didn't believe him!' she looked at him. 'Well, going to say anything?'

Nico was a little overwhelmed about all the different gods and such. He would have to ask Annabeth later. 'Who were you yelling at?' he blurted out.

Her expression turned angry again. 'Anubis. God of Funerals.'

'Huh.' Nico decided it was best not to ask. 'Must be fun at parties.' he joked.

'Like you or your dad would be so much fun.' she retorted. Nico hd to give it to her. She was right.

'Are there any other magicians?' he asked.

'Yeah, but they're all House of Life freaks. They don't like us bringing back the old ways.' at Nico's confused look she explained. 'They blamed the fall of Egypt on the gods because Cleopatra tried to host Isis and went insane. Anyway, so they locked all the gods up in the Duat. Me and Carter are trying to free them. We recruiting the blood of the Pharaoh's. You know people who are descended from them. It's a work in progress. We're trying to save the world as me and you are speaking, and we're on a deadline, so can you hurry up with your explaining.'

Nico stared at her blankly. He snapped out of it and started his side. 'All the demigods (self-explanatory) go to Camp Half-Blood. It trains us on how to survive in the mortal world. Our scent attracts monsters everywhere and...' he paused as he had a new thought. 'The ghostly fires a couple days ago. We used a lot of Mist to cover it. Was that you?'

Sadie blushed. 'It wasn't entirely my fault.'

'Alright. Anyways so we train there and that's about it.' Nico finished. It seemed like a really lame explanation compared with hers.

'Bugger! I got to go. See you around Death Boy!' Sadie yelled. She ran out of the graveyard. Nico stared at her as she left before what she had called him sank in.

'Hypocrite much!' he yelled back. She was the child of a death god too. He huffed and shadow-traveled away.

'Hmm. Very interesting Nico.' Chiron said.

Nico had told him about Sadie and what she had said.

'I had known about the existence of the House of Life and other gods, though I believe we've never had a run in before. Egyptians despise Greeks for what happened in Alexandria eons ago.' he said.

'Do you think I'll see her again?' Nico asked. 'She didn't seem that bad.'

'Probably not, Mr. di Angelo. We tend to keep separate.' Chiron said.

Nico nodded as he left the Big House.

A few days later when the sky turned red, he suspected Sadie was behind that too.


End file.
